<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New age by git</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847182">New age</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/git/pseuds/git'>git</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/git/pseuds/git</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve feels like shit and his reckless actions on a team mission bring it to the avenger’s attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New age</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SUP I wrote this in 2016 and idk what movies had come out by then but I haven't changed it. Posting this cause I got fomo from not posting the fanfiction i wrote when i was 14 so u can have it now lol :)) </p>
<p>Sidenote: this was absolutely written to make myself feel better. But also I don't rlly need that anymore, it gets better y'all.</p>
<p>Sidenote 2: I truly hope this is not a reflection of my writing capabilities.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was a close one Cap,” </p>
<p>“Woah bud, don’t get too cocky,”</p>
<p>“You’re bravery is unparalleled in this battle Captain.”</p>
<p>“If Thor’s saying that, you gotta tone it down a little,”</p>
<p>“Steve! These aren’t some 1940’s dicks, they’ll kill you.”</p>
<p>Steve just continued his rampage, located the largest bunch of killer robots in sight and barrelled through. He’s finally cracking up. He threw his shield and it got lodged in a robot’s neck. He punched and grappled his way to it, picking it up to throw it again. This was good. It kept Steve’s mind off his worries, a good distraction always helped. Throwing himself into unnecessarily reckless situations always helped best.</p>
<p>“Captain, this is no joke, you’re endangering yourself and the rest of the team.”</p>
<p>He hadn’t thought of that. It made him feel worse and he only had to falter for a second for a robo-fuck to get past his defences. The white hot pain shooting through his leg fired up his senses. On his thigh was a deep gash and he didn’t recover fast enough to stop a second robot to slice open his side. </p>
<p>“Cap!”</p>
<p>Now it was serious.</p>
<p>He yelled incoherently as he smashed and dismembered the enemy before him. These things were killing and hurting and Captain America didn’t care if he was killed or hurt trying to stop them.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Cap what the HELL was that!” Tony said immediately after he opened his helmet. The entire team was looking at him with various looks of anger. Tony appeared to have taken the role of spokesperson in the hangar of his private jet plane.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Steve said as he looked to his feet. The gash in his side throbbing painfully. </p>
<p>“No, 'sorry’ doesn’t cut it. I can’t even count the number of times you almost died in that fight. We cannot have you die on us because you were being reckless. Besides that, you put the entire team at risk. They, we could have died because of you.” Tony gestured to the others in the room. He looked so powerful standing there berating Steve like a dog.<br/>His words felt like a punch to the chest. Steve felt winded, throat all closed up and such. He wanted to sit down but couldn’t in the stares of his teammates. He looked from Rhodey to Natasha, to Clint, to Wanda and Vision, to Sam, to Bucky, who was standing off to the side with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he had to fight back the lump in his throat and the moisture in his eyes.</p>
<p>“We want to know what’s going on Steve.”</p>
<p>Steve was hurting bad and he should just confide in them. But like this, in front of them all, feeling so small and useless? It looked like he had no choice. “Nothing’s going on, I was just trying to stop them from hurting people.” There was always a choice.</p>
<p>“Cut the bullshit. We’ve been fighting with you almost since you came out of the ice, Cap, spill.”</p>
<p>“Look, I know you deserve answers, and you can have them, just, can it wait until we’re back. Please?” He said almost pleadingly.</p>
<p>Natasha stepped in “I’ll take that. You won’t get out of it this easily there though.” Then left, probably sensing the shit-storm about to go down.</p>
<p>“But we need to know, this information could be a potential danger to the team,” Rhodey said. “Sorry,” He added in Steve’s direction.</p>
<p>“Agreed,” Tony put in.</p>
<p>“This is Steve, our friend. He’s obviously dealing with something, leave him be.” Sam replied quickly. Steve will be forever grateful for his friend’s loyalty.</p>
<p>Clint decided to stand up for Steve as well. Steve had thought the days he’d needed standing up for were over. Obviously not. “Look, Stark, Rhodey, I don’t know if you’re familiar with the idea of emotional strain but I do know that you should back off. He’s saying he’ll give us answers, just be happy with that.”</p>
<p>“He is a friend, and he’s also currently a security risk, so if you’ll put your sentimental bullshit aside for a second for the sake of the entire nation. I think America would appreciate it.” Tony retorted.</p>
<p>“Stark, if you think that Steve is the type of person to keep a matter of national security away from us, you don’t know him at all.”</p>
<p>Tony had just opened his mouth when Bucky stepped away from the wall and in front of Steve who had hunched his shoulders and was trying to look as small as possible, not an easy feat for a super-soldier. Bucky just stood, looking menacing, effectively using his body as a shield for Steve as he had so many times before, and said “No. Steve will talk when he wants. If you want to get to him, you go through me. Got that?”</p>
<p>They all nodded. Bucky turned and helped Steve out of the hangar and into a chair, he was still injured after all. “How you doin’” </p>
<p>“I’ll live, thanks Buck.”</p>
<p>“No problem. What are you gonna tell em?”</p>
<p>“The truth,” He gestured to his chest and crotch, “I had a bad day,”</p>
<p>Bucky took that to mean he was going to tell them he wasn’t born a guy and managed to break out of his own mind enough to be worried about Steve. Actually, he was always worried about Steve, he just didn’t show it anymore. Damn Hydra, his friend was about to drastically change his life, again. He supposed they should be used to it by now. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, they deserve to know. Might stop things like this happening anymore too,”</p>
<p>Bucky nodded and smiled fondly when Steve fell asleep against his shoulder. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>The team had agreed to meet in the communal living room after they’d cleaned up and tended to any stray wounds. Bucky nodded to Steve outside the door and Steve lifted his chin. They were all seated on the couches when they walked in. Bucky followed him to a seat, he didn’t think he could do this standing in front of them like a schoolchild being scolded. He couldn’t do it alone either. He was incredibly grateful for Bucky’s presence and his hand on Steve’s shoulder. He took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Uh, hey guys,” He started nervously.</p>
<p>“Hey Steve,” Sam replied dutifully, giving him an encouraging smile.</p>
<p>Steve pushed on, rubbing his arm, “So, I don’t really know if this a big deal anymore, but it used to be, I used to have to pretend to be someone else most places I went, get beaten up the majority of the time someone found out. I was just lucky to have Bucky to get me out of trouble. Becoming Captain America was the best thing that ever happened to me.” Steve heard Bucky grunt, miffed at being excluded from title of the best thing to happen to him, “You don’t count, jerk.” </p>
<p>“Punk”</p>
<p>“Flirt later, keep talking Steve,” Tony cut in.</p>
<p>Steve’s head felt suddenly pressurised, like a submarine, or a plane speeding towards the ground. He felt his limbs lose their dependable strength in favour of an overwhelming jelly-like quality.</p>
<p>“Yeah okay. Basically, I, uh, uhhm.” His voice felt scratchy, it didn’t sound like him. Steve put his hands behind his back to hide their shaking. He had to push through, “I wasn’t born a guy, there- there’s a word for it now.” He struggled over the words, “Transgender. Yeah, I’m transgender.”<br/>He looked around at surprised faces. Bucky’s grip tightened on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Hold on, that’s what this is about? Why you were acting crazy today? I’m sorry man, I just don’t get it. How does this, make you act like that?” Sam inquired.</p>
<p>“Well, I mean sometimes I just feel really bad, like my body feels wrong, it mostly went away after the serum but not far enough away that it doesn’t come back.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see now. I’m sorry, that sounds like shit.” Sam said.  </p>
<p>Tony looked briefly around the room, he’d been silent for a second but that’s all he’d needed “Okay, I think we can all agree that this doesn’t change our perception of you or your position in the team etc., I’m sorry for being such a dick on the plane and if you need something paid for, just ask. Just, talk to us before you almost get yourself killed next time okay?” Tony said, and he meant it. He would never have been such an ass if he’d known what it was about. </p>
<p>Steve was shocked, he didn’t anticipate this level of acceptance. He knew his team would most likely keep him and maybe take a while to adjust, but this kind of immediate acceptance was difficult to grasp. Briefly, Steve wondered what Stark had meant by surgeries.</p>
<p>“He’s right, we’re here for you, if you need to complain about how sucky your body is I’m all ears,” Natasha added. It was a nice sentiment but Steve hid a grimace at being compared to Natasha’s body.</p>
<p>“You’ll still find people who think it’s a huge deal around, I’m afraid the world hasn’t changed enough around things like this but we are on your side.” Clint chipped in. <br/>Steve was dubious but trusted his teammates to say what they felt and so accepted their responses, however shocked he was. “Thank you,” </p>
<p>His body was returning to its enhanced functional state and he found his feet again sturdy. He looked around the room and saw nonchalance and acceptance and stole second to be embarrassed about the vulnerability he’d showed in front of his teammates. But then his mind turned towards the future and he knew that as much as he would try to keep this quiet, it had the potential to get to the public and start a shitstorm like no other. Despite this, an overwhelming wave of hope and love broke over his head, he looked back at Bucky whose hand remained on his shoulder, and smiled.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s all, you can all return to your duties now,” Steve said, clapping his hands together. Everyone began getting up, “Oh yeah, and if you’ve got questions you can ask them, I can’t promise you an answer but I'll try my best.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>